


Afternoon Delight

by SerenitySparrow



Series: The Jo Series [1]
Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySparrow/pseuds/SerenitySparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depressed after his confrontation with Sosa, Face finds comfort in two unlikely places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

Jolene and Murdock watched Face in concern as Sosa walked away from him, deliberately swaying her hips enticingly back and forth in an effort to torment Face with the fact that she knew he still wanted her.

"Bitch," Jolene muttered as Murdock busily turned the steaks over on the grill. "I never did like her." She turned to her lover of five months. "We should do something to cheer Face up."

"What do you have in mind?" Murdock asked, looking up at her.

Jolene smiled wickedly. "Bring him into your tent tonight and let him fuck your brains out."

Murdock was so startled by Jolene's suggestion that he dropped her steak on the ground as he turned to gape open-mouthed at her. "You want me to do what?!"

Jolene rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, baby, I've heard you moaning his name in your sleep. I've heard the things you want him to do to you and what you want to do to him."

Murdock flushed guiltily and turned his attention back to the steaks.

"Face is very open to anything sexual with anyone, male or female," Jolene continued.

"Why would he want to do any of those things with me?" Murdock murmured, his voice and face full of self-doubt.

"Uh, because you're hot and he trusts you and I know the thought has crossed his mind."

Murdock's eyes locked with hers suspiciously. "How do you know that?"

Jolene shrugged innocently and didn't respond.

Murdock set down the cooking tongs on the grill and moved forward, sliding his hands over her slim hips and hauling her to his chest. "Jo, Jo-Jo, how the hell would you even know any of this?"

Jolene slid her hands up over his chest until they were resting on his broad shoulders. "He may have accidentally drank some spiked punch not so long ago and answered a few questions I might have had for him."

"You served him spiked punch?" Murdock shook his head with a fond smile. "You sneaky little wench." He leaned forward and caught her lips up in a soft, heated kiss.

Jolene returned the kiss for several seconds before pushing Murdock away and shoving him forward in Face's direction, where he was slumped miserably in his lawn chair by the kiddie pool where he liked to soak his feet as he got some sun. Murdock grabbed his guitar on the way and then sat down across from Face, who eyed him in bemusement. He strummed the strings of the guitar before bursting into song, a song called El Diablo, which was clearly meant to insult Sosa. Face laughed and quickly joined in.

Jolene smiled affectionately at the two gorgeous men. They were so in tune with each other, so in sync with everything they did together. Jolene had spotted this the moment she'd met them and had been worried--once she and Murdock had started dating--that she was coming between something that wasn't meant to be trod upon. The two men clearly had feelings of a sexual nature for each other and had yet to acknowledge that. Maybe with Jolene's help, they would.

******

Murdock was nervously twiddling his thumbs that very night as he impatiently awaited Face's arrival. Jolene had said that she would send Face in under the pretense that Murdock needed to talk and then Murdock would have to take it from there. Jolene would, of course, give in to curiosity and sneak in to the back of the tent later on to watch, as she put it, 'Face dominating Murdock.' She couldn't possibly miss it.

When the tent flap pushed open from the outside, Murdock jumped about a foot in the air. His nerves were shot, his heart hammering about 360 beats a minute, and his palms were overly sweaty. Yeah, Face had no effect on him whatsoever. Jolene didn't know what she was talkin' about.

"Hey buddy," Face greeted him, too distracted to notice Murdock's anxiety. "What's going on?"

Murdock removed his faded red ball cap and twisted it between his hands. "Just wanted to see how you're doing. Can't be easy seeing your devil of an ex-girlfriend."

Face laughed and turned to look at Murdock. "It wasn't a pleasant experience, I'll admit that." He sighed. "I can't express how lucky you are, Murdock, to have found a beautiful woman who loves you unconditionally and would never do anything to hurt you."

"Well, I wouldn't say all that."

"I would; I see the way she looks at you, man." Face's eyes seemed to glaze over as they locked with Murdock's, an emotion Murdock couldn't identify in Face's sky blue orbs. "You're a very lucky man." His voice suddenly lowered an octave. "She's a very lucky woman."

The way Face's voice came out all husky made Murdock gulp in both nervous anticipation and desire.

"She is?" Murdock asked softly, wringing his hands nervously.

Face's eyes slowly--so slowly Murdock felt utterly exposed in every way possible--raked down Murdock's body, briefly pausing on the not-so-subtle tent that protruded out of his khaki shorts. Murdock shuffled his feet awkwardly as Face's eyes drifted back up to his.

"Yes. You're an attractive man, Murdock. Always have been. And you're loyal to a fault, sweet, selfless--"

Murdock blushed and reached up with his left hand to scratch the back of his head. "Geez, Faceman, almost sounds like..." Murdock paused, unable to vocalize the rest of his thought.

"Sounds like what, Murdock?" Face asked in a hushed whisper, inching closer to Murdock. "That I have feelings for you? Or perhaps, maybe, might even be in love with you?"

Murdock's eyes widened and he instinctively backed up when Face approached him and placed his strong hands on his broad shoulders. "Facey?"

"I don't want to ruin what you have with Jo," Face continued. "You two are great together and I know you really care about her..."

"I love her," Murdock sheepishly admitted, realizing suddenly that it was the truth. So what the hell was he doing here with Face?!

Murdock's words only paused Face for half a second before he came to a stop directly in front of Murdock. Being only half an inch taller than the crazy pilot, Murdock didn't have to lean his head back too far.

"Would she mind --" Face began, but he abruptly cut himself off. He found he didn't really want to know the answer in case it was a negative reply.

Murdock answered him anyway. "No; she wouldn't mind, Facey. In fact, she was the one who --"

Face quirked his brow curiously. "The one who what?" he pressed gently, not wanting to push Murdock more than he was willing to go.

"The one who said you could use some cheerin' up. I mean, not that I couldn't see that myself, but..." Murdock nervously scratched at his throat, unaware of the way Face's eyes dilated as they were drawn to that stubbled and strong throat. "She wants to see me get dominated," he finished in a soft voice full of uncertainty.

"Jo's gonna be here too?"

'This is getting better and better,' Face thought to himself, his already hard cock swelling even more.

"Not this time,no," Murdock replied. "Although I do think she's gonna sneak in later to watch."

"Voyeurism, huh? Didn't know Jo had it in her."

"She says she's always wanted to see me dominated."

"Do you ever dominate her?" Face asked in a deep husky voice as he ran his left hand down the front of his body and then over the bulge in his own pants.

Murdock gulped in lust as Face cupped himself through his pants and wondered at how he himself was still able to even stand he was so fucking hard. "Yeah. She loves it when I use my rank over her to issue commands in the bedroom."

Face groaned, wanting Murdock to order him around in the same manner because he outranked all of them except for Hannibal; and Face himself, though he would never admit it out loud, secretly longed to be dominated. But it appeared that tonight would be about dominating Murdock, which he had no problem doing. No problem at all.

"That's so fucking hot, man. I wish I could see that one day." Face shot forward before Murdock could react and gripped him roughly by the shoulders, hauling him against his strong muscular chest. "But right now it's all about you and me; right?"

Murdock nodded his head shakily. "Right."

Face grinned and lowered his head to capture Murdock's lips. The pilot moaned beneath him and braced his hands on the conman's shoulders to pull him closer. Face growled against Murdock's lips and used his strong, agile tongue to part those full lips that he'd fantasized about for years.  
Murdock couldn't contain a strangled groan when Face's tongue slithered expertly into his mouth and he instinctively bucked his hips forward, growling when his erection rubbed against Face's erection. Face returned his growl with one of his own and he forcefully placed his hands on Murdock's ass to pull him closer. Murdock, in turn, placed his hands on Face's ass and thrilled in the feeling of the perfectly well-toned flesh beneath his hands.

Face growled and gently bit down into Murdock's bottom lip, relishing the groan of pleasure that rumbled into his mouth from the other man. Murdock grinned against Face's mouth and slipped his hands into the back of Face's pants, delighted (and not at all surprised) to find that he was going commando.

"Fuck," Face groaned as Murdock massaged his bare buttocks, leaning his forehead against Murdock's as he fought hard to catch his breath. "I knew you'd be a good kisser."

"How?"

"Sometimes I jerked off watching you and Jo making out in the dark where you thought no one could see you. And you just have one of those mouths..."

"What kind of mouth?" Murdock asked huskily as he went to work on undoing Face's pants.

"A talented mouth." Face groaned when Murdock's knuckles brushed gently yet erotically over the hard tip of his cock. "And maybe Jo has commented on it before once or twice."

"You two need to stop talkin' behind my back." With a heavy tug, Murdock pulled Face's throbbing hard member out of his pants and gave a mighty yank upwards, causing the conman to yelp in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"God, Murdock. Fuck."

Murdock smirked, whatever uncertainty he'd been feeling having faded at the evidence of the impact he had on Face's body. He leaned forward to nibble on the side of Face's neck, enjoying the way the slightly younger, slightly taller man bucked his hips forward. He gripped Face's shaft even tighter, his own cock straining painfully against his favorite blue and black boxers. He wasn't a gay man by any means--in fact, he'd spent many pleasurable hours thoroughly convincing Jolene that he wasn't--but there was something about Face that had always gotten under his skin. He'd thought he'd kept it well hidden, but Jolene, apparently, had noticed his attraction right from the start.

Rubbing the pad of his calloused thumb over the leaking tip of Face's cock, Murdock easily maneuvered himself out of his khaki pants and then his boxers, kicking both off to the side. He flushed modestly when Face's eyes roamed appreciatively over his slender yet masculine body, pausing lustfully on the hard organ that protruded out towards him, pre-come leaking out of the tip.

Before Murdock could grow too self-conscious by Face's concentrated attention, Face fell to his knees and placed his rough hands on Murdock's well-toned thighs. He was now eye-to-eye with the pilot's well-endowed manhood and he licked his lips hungrily, grinning at the way Murdock's dick twitched in response.

"Facey," Murdock whined as he twined his hands through Face's thick blondish-brown hair. He loved Face's hair. Had always dreamed of running his fingers through the handsome man's hair during pleasure of some sort. Now, thanks to the best girlfriend in the fucking world--he was definitely going to have to do something really special for her after this--his dream, his fantasy, was going to come to fruition.

Face smirked at the desperateness of Murdock's voice. "I want you to fuck my mouth, baby, and I want you to fuck it good."

Murdock groaned, threaded his fingers into Face's thick lustrous hair, and yanked hard as he pulled the man's face closer to his throbbing cock. "Then wrap those sweet lips around me, baby."

Face grinned and leaned forward to swipe his tongue over the dripping slit in Murdock's cock. He relished in the guttural groan that left Murdock's lips and slid the rough pad of his tongue along the underside of Murdock's shaft, tracing the small blue vein just beneath the crown all the way down to the base of his cock and then back to the tip.

"Fuck," Murdock groaned, trying desperately to control himself from bucking wildly into Face's all too eager, all too talented mouth.

Face gently bit down on the smooth rounded head of Murdock's cock, who yelped and nearly pulled away from him. Face quickly soothed the pain by wrapping his lips around the head of the cock in front of him and he hollowed his cheeks as he sucked eagerly, his tongue dipping over and into the slit at the top.

Murdock bucked wildly into Face's warm, warm mouth, his fingers threading and tugging through Face's thick hair. "How many times you done this, Faceman?" Murdock rasped, his chest rising and falling with the heavy breaths he took.

Face pulled back and blew a breath of hot air over the sensitive tip of Murdock's cock, who jerked with a moan. "Only a few times, but I've seen plenty of porn."

Murdock chuckled breathlessly as he pulled Face to his feet and started shoving him backwards towards his double cot. "Oh, we all know about your extensive collection of porn. Didn't realize gay sex was among those."

Face scowled as he was pushed unceremoniously onto Murdock's cot. "There's only two that involve just men, Murdock. I'm not a fucking fairy."

Murdock sneered in such a way that Face's cock hardened to the point of pain; Murdock had no fucking clue how gorgeous he was. Murdock climbed onto the cot and straddled the handsome conman. "A fairy? Is that what you think a man who fantasizes about being with another man is?" Murdock punishingly thrust his pelvis against Face's and both men groaned at the carnal intensity of it. "Is that what you think I am?"

"Of course not. You get to fuck Jo's undoubtedly sweet pussy every night. Fairies don't do that. They wouldn't even want to."

Murdock sat up a couple of inches to quickly remove the remainder of Face's clothing. The minute Murdock had Face completely naked, he grabbed his cock in his fisted hand and began to tug.

Face groaned and arched up into Murdock's touch, neither of them seeing the tent flap in the far back corner lifting and then lowering as Jolene quietly crept inside to watch the show.

Murdock slithered on down the bed, his eyes locked on Face's face as he erotically licked his way down the crease of Face's hipbone, thrilling in the small sounds leaving the other man's mouth the closer he got to his intended target. He heard Face's breath hitch, his eyes suddenly focusing on something beyond Murdock himself, and Murdock didn't have to turn around to know that Jolene was behind him. Well, time to really put on a show then!

Murdock reached Face's cock at last and he blew a hot breath of air across the crested, swollen tip. Face whimpered, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. Murdock smirked and teasingly ran the edge of his fingernails along the inside of his thighs just as he took Face's entire length into his mouth.

Face's whole body jerked in response and he released a long guttural cry as Murdock began to work him over with his oh-so-talented and agile tongue. "Fuck, Murdock," he groaned, reaching down to wrap his fist full of Murdock's thick brown hair.

Murdock gurgled in reply, his mouth full up of Face's magnificent cock, his tongue sliding around the smooth steely flesh like a pro. He brought his left hand up to rub gently and soothingly over Face's scrotum and Face's cock twitched in his mouth.

"Murdock," Face whimpered. "Can I fuck you now? I really need to be inside of you."

Murdock nodded, gave Face's delicious cock one final sweep with his tongue, and then pulled his mouth away. He yelped in surprise when Face sat up abruptly and flipped him over onto his stomach, quickly bringing him back onto his knees, allowing Murdock to rest most of his body weight on his elbows.

Murdock's eyes sought out their little voyeur and he almost immediately found her burrowed behind their shared dresser. She was sitting on her knees, but Murdock could tell that she was tense with arousal, tapping her fingers repeatedly against her thighs, her posture stiff.

Murdock smirked and started to push back against Face, who had pressed his lips to the small of Murdock's back and moved down. He gasped when he felt Face's hot wet tongue slide down between his ass cheeks, briefly passing over his entrance.

"Fuck, Face," Murdock groaned, his hands fisting the sheets beneath him.

Behind him, Face smirked, his eyes briefly drifting over to where Jolene sat watching him. A wicked smile spread across his face just before he lowered his head and again swiped his tongue over Murdock's entrance, pressing the flat bottom of his tongue over the hole. Murdock choked on a moan and restrained himself from pushing back against that wicked tongue as it did things to him he'd only ever dreamed of. When he felt the sharp point of Face's tongue probing his entrance just before sliding inside him, he had to wrap his fist roughly around the base of his own cock to keep himself from coming too soon.

Face pulled away and inquired to the whereabouts of the lube. Murdock, unable to verbally reply, simply pointed across the room to the dresser. Face chuckled when he saw that the lube sat on top in plain sight; that was just like Murdock: not giving a fuck what anyone else would think of the stuff he leaves out.

Face stood to his feet and quickly moved over to the dresser, his eyes briefly gazing down at Jolene as he grabbed the KY jelly. She was visibly trembling, her face and chest flushed, her bottom lip swollen, probably from biting it in excitement as she watched them. Face had never found her more beautiful than he did at that very moment.

Making his way back over to Murdock, Face popped the cap on the bottle of lube and squeezed a couple of globs onto his fingers. He tossed the bottle off to the side as he climbed back onto the cot behind Murdock, whose ass dangled enticingly in the air.

Licking his lips, Face slicked his cock with the lube, groaning at the pleasurable feeling as his own fingers gently caressed the head of his cock. Once that was done, Face pressed his fingers with the remaining lube into Murdock's ass. He twisted and curled his fingers in such a way that Murdock howled loudly in pleasure.

"You like that, baby?" Face asked in the deepest, huskiest, sexiest voice Murdock had ever heard.

"Oh yeah," Murdock grunted in response. "But I need more. Please."

Smiling, Face removed his fingers and moved up behind the attractive man he'd desired for almost seven years. He pressed the tip of his cock to Murdock's entrance, pausing for half a second to savor what he was about to do. When Murdock wiggled his hips impatiently, Face laughed and pressed forward.

Murdock grunted at the alien feeling of penetration, trying to push past the pain in the same way Face was pushing past the tight ring of muscle that guarded Murdock's body. His hands fisted into the sheets and his dilated eyes locked on Jolene, who was desperately struggling not to touch herself; he could tell. He knew his girl well.

Murdock pushed back against Face when he couldn't take it anymore and he found himself suddenly full of the entire conman. He groaned loudly, sweating profusely as he cherished the sensation of being filled up with Face's cock for the first time in his life.

Face grunted and started to withdraw from Murdock's tight, pliant body. Murdock whimpered beneath him and Face paused.

"You all right, buddy?" Face asked.

"Yeah," Murdock grunted, relaxing his muscles and unclenching his rear for easier passage. "Just gotta get used to it is all."

"I'm gonna take it easy for a minute or two, but then I have to warn you that I'm gonna ram this ass so hard you won't be able to stand properly for a week."

Murdock groaned at Face's lewd words and he felt his cock drip in response. "Looking forward to it, Facey!"

Face groaned and, gripping the back of Murdock's head possessively, started to grind into him. Each thrust of his pelvis against Murdock's behind made the pilot grunt; sweat trickled on his brow and then made its way down his face. After several slow thrusts, Murdock started to push back against Face. A bit hesitant at first, and then with more enthusiasm as Face began to pick up the speed of his thrusts.

"Fuck," Face groaned, his hands caressing Murdock's sweaty back before drifting around to his torso to tweak his nipples.

Murdock panted and huffed intensely as Face reached down with his left hand to pump his cock. Unintelligible words drifted out of Murdock's mouth as he thrust into Face's hand and backed up into his delightfully large cock, filling him up and making him feel complete. His eyes locked with Jolene's across from him. Well, almost complete.

"Stay still," Face ordered in a gruff voice. "I'm supposed to be dominating you, remember?"

Murdock exchanged a secretive smile with Jolene and relaxed his posture. "So fucking dominate me, Faceman. Come on!"

Those words with their sexy southern lilt had exactly the desired effect Murdock had wanted. Face growled and forcefully shoved Murdock's face into the sheets beneath him. His hands flew to the other man's hips and he held him in place as his own hips moved swiftly back and forth, repeatedly sinking balls deep into Murdock's ass.

"I don't know how long I can last," Face grunted, relishing in the tight spasmodic clenching of Murdock's muscles around his cock.

"I know I ain't gonna last," Murdock replied, his voice muffled by the cot beneath his face. Case in point, the moment Face struck his prostate dead-on, Murdock was screaming into the sheet he had decided to bite into, abs and ass muscles tightening as he came. His fists clenched into the sheets tightly as he spilled onto the bed beneath him, spurt after spurt of come falling from his body. He never would have thought he'd have so much to release all at once.

Hearing Murdock's pleasure-filled cries, even muffled as they were, and feeling his body uncoiling with release was all it took for Face. He groaned loudly and jerked forward with all the grace of a newly-born foal. His entire body was shaking as he spilled into Murdock's willing, welcoming body, Murdock's name on his lips repeatedly until his body finally settled down and he collapsed forward on top of Murdock.

After catching his breath for about three or four minutes, Murdock managed to lift his head and look in the direction of the dresser; Jolene had disappeared.

"Huh," Murdock mumbled in a tired, sated voice. Above him, Face slowly pulled out of him--Murdock grunted at the unexpected and sudden feeling of loss-- and then fell off to the side of him.

"What?" Face asked, glancing over at his best friend and now lover.

"She's gone; I thought she'd stick around."

Face smiled and rolled onto his side to gently caress Murdock's bare chest. "We ever gonna do this again?"

Murdock glanced over at Face tenderly. "Fuck yes!" he replied almost overly enthusiastically.

Face chuckled. "What about Jolene? She ever gonna join us?"

"You want her to?"

"If it's not pushing your limits too much."

Murdock rolled over and pulled Face's head to his, their noses touching. "It's not. I've fantasized about it dozens of times. I just gotta ask Jo-Jo, but I don't see why she'd refuse. She knows you're hot and must think we're hot together or she wouldn't have snuck in to watch us."

"We are hot together." Face nuzzled his face into the crook of Murdock's neck and inhaled deeply of the scent radiating out from the other man. God, he smelled so good. Like lighter fluid and musk all rolled into one.

"You should go find her," Murdock suggested as his hands roamed up and down Face's smooth, muscular back. "Tell her you want to fuck both of us."

"I don't know where she is."

Murdock chuckled. "That's why I told you to go find her. She's probably in the shower getting herself off. She does that sometimes. She doesn't think I know, but I do."

"That's hot."

******

Jolene kept her moans quiet as her body shuddered with release and she removed her left hand from between her legs. The images of Face fucking Murdock hard and deep were burned into her retinas and she would never be able to close her eyes now without seeing it. Never be able to masturbate without fantasizing about being in the middle of it. She wondered how it felt for Murdock to kiss Face, to be physically loved by him. It's not that she wasn't happy with her beloved Murdock; she was just curious as to what it would be like to be with Face too.

Shutting off the shower nozzles, Jolene ran her hands over her wet hair, squeezing the excess water out onto the floor of the tub. Sighing, she then reached out from behind the shower curtain for her towel, which hung on the rack just next to the stall. She pulled it into the stall with her, quickly ran it briefly over her hair, and then wrapped it around her nude body. When she pulled back the shower curtain to step out, she nearly had a heart attack.

Face was leaning against the sink opposite her, arms folded over his chest with a bright, megawatt grin on his face.

Jolene's pulse started to pound and she instinctively tried to pull the towel closer to her body. "What the hell are you doing here, Face? Haven't you ever heard of privacy?"

Face's quirked brow sent Jolene's pulse into overdrive. "Haven't you?"

Jolene's face flooded with heat and she had to look away. "Sorry," she mumbled, though she wasn't sorry at all.

"No, you're not," Face replied and Jolene's eyes shot back to his. "And you know I don't give a damn about you having watched us. It was even more arousing having an audience, actually."

"Did you come in here just to tell me that?" Jolene grumbled, her body flaring with heat once more at the images flooding her mind.

"No. I came to say thank you. Thanks for loaning me your boyfriend."

Jolene couldn't help laughing at that statement. "You make him sound like a dog or a laptop or something."

Face chuckled, uncrossed his arms, and pushed away from the sink to walk towards her. The feral look in his eyes made the smile freeze on Jolene's face, her pulse dropping down to her groin. Why was he looking at her like that? It was Murdock he wanted, not her; right?

The thought of walking backwards didn't occur to Jolene until Face was already in front of her, tucking a lock of stray wet hair behind her ear. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned forward to inhale her sweet clean scent. His breath tickled over her throat and made goosebumps prickle along her skin.

"He and I were talking, you know," Face murmured against the shell of her ear, gently brushing his lips over the skin just beneath. It was such a light caress that Jolene almost didn't feel it.

"About what?" she asked, embarrassed at the way her voice came out husky and wanton.

"About you." Face trailed his fingertips along Jolene's collarbone and then down along her creamy smooth neck and chest. "And him. And me. About all three of us doing what you witnessed earlier."

"Um..." Jolene bit down on her bottom lip as Face's tongue darted out of his mouth to lick at her still damp skin. "I don't really have the equipment to do what you and Murdock were doing earlier," she managed to whisper between Face's light kisses to her neck.

Face laughed against her skin just as the fingers of his left hand reached the top of the towel wrapped around her. He briefly skimmed the tips of his fingers over the tops of her breasts, enjoying the harsh intake and release of breath that pushed her breasts forward. His teeth sank deeply into the pulse point of her throat, causing her to keel loudly at the pleasant sensations that skyrocketed through her sensitive system.

"You taste so sweet," Face murmured as he dipped his fingers into the crease of the towel. "Are you sweet everywhere?"

Jolene gasped in shock when Face abruptly yanked the towel from her body, leaving her exposed to his ravenous gaze. She squealed in embarrassed modesty and tried to block her body with her arms, but Face would have none of it. He grabbed her flailing arms and held them still at her sides as he allowed his eyes to wander over every curve and dip of her voluptuous body.

"So gorgeous," Face murmured in a huskily deep and throaty voice. "I don't know how Murdock can ever keep his hands off you."

"Face..."

"And vice versa." Face leaned in and brushed his lips hesitantly against hers, caressing the plump softness tenderly. When she didn't pull away or push him away, Face pressed closer, his right hand coming up to ensnare her hair around several of his fingers. He nibbled gently on her full bottom lip and when she gasped, her lips parting of their own accord, Face slowly and methodically slid his tongue along her lip and then into her mouth.

Jolene accepted his tongue with little consternation, her own tongue coming up to meet his when Face coaxed it into battle. She moaned when the hand in her hair tightened and tipped her head to the side as his tongue expertly explored her mouth. He pressed her backwards until she was flattened against the shower wall, her breasts now crushed against his chest, her hardened nipples digging into the hard muscles of his skin.

Both of Face's hands now tangled in Jolene's thick wet hair; Jolene scratched her sharp nails down Face's bare spine until they were resting just above the curve of his ass. She gently nibbled on Face's delicious tongue before she wrapped her own around it and sucked the pain away.

Jolene's deft fingers were quickly working the buttons on the white shirt Face had thrown on hastily after he had left Murdock's tent even while he was busy making damn certain that she felt his erection through his tight khaki pants. He was rubbing against the bottom of her stomach, groaning with each forward motion of his hips, as she finally reached the last button and pushed the shirt from his shoulders.

Face grunted as Jolene's nails raked deeply over his shoulder blades. He ran his hands down her smooth skin until he was cupping her breasts in the palms of his hands. He squeezed the luscious mounds, kneaded the fleshy globes, as he removed his mouth from hers and pressed it to the skin beneath her left ear.

Jolene could not only feel but hear the sound of his harsh breathing as he licked erotically at her skin. He was tweaking her nipples roughly between thumb and forefinger of both hands, making her body seep wetly. His teeth sank deeply into her flesh, causing her back to arch upwards.

"Face." She didn't even realize she'd moaned his name aloud until Face grunted heavily and thrust forcefully against her, the copper zipper on his jeans making contact with her swollen, throbbing clit. She yelped and shoved her hands into Face's full, thick hair. She yanked roughly on his head until he pulled away from her neck and was kissing her again.

Jolene's hands were busy hands as they fell to Face's pants. She quickly unfastened them, slid the zipper down, and grasped his hardened cock as it fell out into her hand. Face growled into her mouth and bucked into her touch as his left hand trailed down the side of her body, fingertips erotically skimming her sensitive skin lightly. When she slowly began to pump his cock up and down, Face's fingers trailed down the inside of her thigh so that he was grazing the wet lips of her pussy.

Jolene jerked and her grip on his cock tightened forcefully. Face grunted and then knocked her hand away so that he could caress her clit between thumb and forefinger. She jerked madly, her legs falling open as she began to undulate against his hand.

"Do I turn you on?" Face asked, knowing the answer as he pushed two fingers into her tight pussy and roughly began to thrust them in and out of her.

Jolene could only moan in response, her pussy clenching around his invading fingers as he brushed his lips over the pulsing vein in her neck. Her entire body was throbbing in almost painful arousal, her skin burning with fever. It was so hot in this room; too damn hot.

"You're so tight," Face murmured in a gruff, gravelly voice. He curled the tip of his index finger inside her, the blunt edge of his nail scraping against her G-spot. Jolene keeled loudly and clamped her thighs shut as her pussy loosened with orgasm, her rigid body softening as her juices flooded her thighs and drowned Face's fingers.

"You feel so good when you come," Face growled as he withdrew his fingers, brought them to his lips, and then licked them clean. "You taste good too." His eyes heated as her cheeks flooded with warm color.

Face leaned forward and brushed his lips over hers, trailing the tips of his fingers softly over the apple of her right cheek. When her hand fell to his cock again, he shoved it away and pushed her legs apart using his right knee. He lined himself up with her pelvis and as soon as he felt the warm slide of her juices coating the head of his cock, he drove home almost violently.

Their voices combined together as they moaned; Jolene brought both legs up to wrap around Face's hips. She ground down on him roughly, smirking at the feral groan that escaped Face.

Unwilling to be outdone, Face arched his hips upwards, successfully striking her G-spot with the head of his cock. She wailed loudly and dug her nails into his shoulders, her thighs tightening around his waist as pleasure thrummed through her core and her throbbing clit.

"Fuck." Face wrapped his hands around her toned thighs and squeezed. The spasmodic clenching of her pussy muscles as she came all over him almost had him convulsing in climax as well, but fortunately he was able to rein in his self-control. "You and Murdock are just so, so fucking perfect."

Jolene chuckled breathlessly and intentionally squeezed her inner muscles around him, causing him to choke out a gurgled groan, his hips jerking in reflex.

"You're so evil," Face grunted, leaning down and nipping at her right nipple with his teeth. Jolene cried out and arched her back, her breast dipping further into his suctioning mouth. "Your pussy feels so fucking good; do you know that?" To emphasize his statement, he pushed hard into her until he was buried all the way up to his balls, pausing to cherish the tight heat that throbbed around him. "So tight around me.

"Exactly how do you like to be fucked, Jo? Hard?" He withdrew from her slick pussy until just the very tip rested inside her and then he rammed back into her, her legs and pussy tightening violently around him. "Soft?" He pulled back and pushed back in slowly, sweetly. She whimpered desperately and clutched at his shoulders. "Rough?" He forcefully slammed her back against the tiled wall and drove into her with a violent force, bringing her just to the brink of ecstasy before he slowed his movements to almost stillness.

"Damn you," Jolene growled, gripping his shoulders and lifting herself off his cock and then lowering herself down again over and over again in a desperate search for release.

Face chuckled and held still, allowing her to drive herself down on him repeatedly.

The feel of Face's cock throbbing so deeply inside her, his cock dripping with pre-come into her body, drove Jolene over the edge and she screeched his name as she arched her entire body, which pulsated with intense pleasure as it loosened and coiled tightly at the same time. Face's name was on her lips even as he began to move again inside her, driving at a much faster rate as he sought out his own orgasm, reaching it when she purposely clenched around him once more, holding him tightly in her personal vice as he spilled deeply into her, his body continuing to move until he had nothing left inside him.

Jolene sighed softly as she relaxed her muscles and stroked her hand through Face's sweat-dampened hair affectionately. "I need another shower now," she murmured in half annoyance, half humor.

Face chuckled and glanced up into her eyes, which were slowly fading back into their normal aqua shade. "Maybe I'll join you." Face pressed a gentle kiss to her bruised, swollen lips. When Face got into something, he really put his all into it; especially sex. "Tonight, you, me, and Murdock, all together. Like we should have always been."


End file.
